


Djibouti

by Damien



Series: Magnetic Course. [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Martin Crieff needs to stop meditating., That's probably why he hit the mountain.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Damien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the stillness of flight can be almost meditative to Martin Crieff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Djibouti

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been writing a lot of SPN crap and not posting any of it so I’m sorry, I’ll try not to take that long to post a drabble again. I PROMISE, BABIES.

The pilot stares out, his hands on the controls but not doing much more than maintaining. With every flight, he feels closer and closer to positive that something had definitely happened the night he was drunk in Hungary. He needs to pull away from the controls to think, his mind racing. Even the first time, the story about some stranger he met at the hotel bar that his copilot had told him sounded fake; the longer he dwelled on it, the more the stranger morphed into the familiar person next to him. Staring at the copilot made him blush like a school girl, especially when he got caught. It’s probably always like that when you remember what the other looks like naked.


End file.
